Marvel Infinite Universe: X-Men
by Dead stroke360
Summary: At Xavier's School For The Gifted, a new mutant by the name Logan has arrived. He has now entered a cross fire between the forces of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Logan must alongside the school against Erik in order too protect two students by the name Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, who happen to be the children of Erik.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Infinite Universe: X-Men

A man was walking through the snowy forest, making his way to the train tracks. He didn't know where the train was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave this place behind. The man went by the name Logan.

Logan waited by the tracks for the train to stop. Usually it did stop by this area, despite how little people actually showed up by this area. Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it up. "What's taking so damn long?" he muttered. Eventually the train arrived. Logan was about to get on, when he heard a voice. "What's the rush Logan? Don't you have time for your best buddy wade?"

Logan looked back to see his former teammate, Wade Wilson. Wade looked like he was prepared for a battle. "If you're here for me, tell Stryker to screw off!" he growled. "Aww come on Logan, let's not make this violent. Come with me now and everything will be ok" Wade insisted. Logan unsheathed his middle adamantium claw.

Wade frowned. "So that's how it's going to be. I didn't want to do this Logan, but you leave me no choice." He drew out his twin katanas. The train started to move again. Logan grabbed on to the train and pulled himself onto the roof. "You want a fight Wilson, then come and get me!"

Wade charged forward and did a flip, landing on the rooftop. Logan stepped back, unsheathing his claws fully. The two charged at each other and broke out into a dual, clashing their blades together with each move.

Wade flipped his left katana and went for a stab, piercing Logan's shoulder. Logan hissed in pain and tore the blade out of his shoulder, kicking Wade. Wade stumbled back, the speed of the train knocking him down. Logan walked forward, raising his claws. Wade grabbed out his twin pistols and shot at him. The bullets entered Logan, spraying blood.

Wade then made a grab for his sword and swung it at Logan's face. Logan blocked the blade with his claws, breaking the katana. "Hey!" Wade glared. Logan then slashed Wade's right shoulder and left leg.

Wade yelled in pain, falling onto his knees. Logan then cut off Wade's right hand and threw him off the train and into the snow. The train drove off, Wade slowly becoming nothing more then a blur in Logan's vision. He sheathed his claws and went through the back of the train, sitting down in an empty chair.

"So where is this train going anyway?" Logan asked a guy across from him. "New York" the man replied. "Oh Boy.." Logan murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro Maximoff and his sister Wanda Maximoff were in the office of Charles Xavier. He had told the twins that there was something he needed to tell them. Pietro was racing around the room, filled with mixed feelings. He was mainly curious and nervous

"Relax Pietro, I'm sure everything is alright" his sister assured him. "I hope so" he sighed, sitting down. Wanda patted her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry." Pietro smiled at his sister and slowly relaxed.

Charles Xavier was making his way to his office, assuming the twins were there already. Ever since they came here, he had been hiding the truth about their father. That he was the villain Magneto. Charles realized he couldn't hide the truth forever, now it was time to come out clean.

Charles wheeled into the office. "Greetings Pietro and Wanda" He greeted them. "Hey there professor" Pietro waved. "Greeting's Professor X" Wanda gave a smile to him. "Now, you must know why I called you to my office" Charles said, wheeling into the room and turning around to face them.

"What did I do know?" Pietro asked. "You did nothing Pietro" Charles assured him. "There's something important I needed to tell you." Wanda raised a brow in curiosity, "What is it you need to tell us?"

Charles sighed, trying to think of a way to inform them nicely who there father was. But each way in his head sounded wrong. There was no way of making this sound nice. "I wanted to inform you about your father. It's time you know the truth about him. Your father is… Magneto."

That day in class wasn't a normal day. Usually Pietro would tease Bobby about his crush on Rogue, or mess with his other classmates. But after hearing the truth, he just sat there in class, not knowing what to do. "You alright dude? I expected a joke or two by now" Bobby poked him. "I'm fine" Pietro muttered.

"What were you thinking?" Scott Summers stared at Charles. "They should have never learned the truth." Charles sighed, "Scott, They would have found out eventually anyway. There old enough to understand this." Scott paced around the office, "Know they'll feel responsible for his deeds. They'll feel like outcasts. They acted different today" Scott rambled. "Relax Scott, everything will be ok. Have I ever been wrong?" Charles countered, a small grin spreading across his face. Scott shook his head, "I'd love to continue this chat, but I promised Storm I help her out with mutant searching. I'll be back later." He walked out of the office. Charles sighed and thought to himself, 'Did I make the right choice?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train had stopped a while ago and Logan had gotten off of it. Now after a bit of exploring New York he found himself in a casino, smoking a cigar as he watched a young man play card games. The man was skilled, having beaten his opponents each time. The man went by the name of Gambit.

After beating his current opponent, Gambit called out "Who wants to go up against the champion?" Logan lowered his cigar, "I'll give it a go." He walked over and took a seat. "What's your name?" Gambit asked. "Logan" He replied. "Well Logan, prepare to loose." A smirk crossed Gambit's face. Logan gave a light shrug at the comment.

He noticed some off things about Gambit. The way he shuffled the cards, it was as if they were floating for a split second. He also could've sworn he saw a bright red gleam in Gambit's eyes for a moment. It was as if they were glowing. Once everything was set up, the game began. The game went on for a surprisingly long time. After a while Logan eventually won the game.

Gambit was surprised that he had been beaten. The audience was just as surprised. "How did you beat me? No one has beat me.." Gambit said calmly, the red gleam coming back to his eyes for a moment. "Hey buddy, might want to get your eyes-" Logan started but was cut off by Gambit. "I asked you a question." Logan shrugged, "Maybe your not so good after all." Gambit growled slightly, "What did you say?" Logan repeated, "I said-"

Suddenly three cards were thrown at Logan. When the cards got near they blew up and sent Logan flying back into the wall. People started to flee as Gambit rose from his chair, more cards in hand. Logan grunted and got up "What the.." Gambit went over to Logan and kicked his chest, knocking him back against the wall. "Who sent you?" Gambit pinned him with his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Logan glared at him. "I see the dog tags and I know were you got them from. Did Stryker send you?" he questioned him. "Stryker? How do you know him?" Logan asked. "Doesn't matter, now answer the question!" he yelled. Logan unsheathed his claws, making Gambit step back. "My god.." Gambit stared at him. "Now talk" Logan ordered.

"I was one of the mutants captured by him, I was one of the lucky one's and managed to escape. I guess you're a lucky one too?" he folded his arms. "I guess you could say that" Logan nodded. Just then a breeze filled the room as two figures appeared. It was none other then Cyclops and Storm.

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter! a poll has been made for this story if you would like to check it out and maybe cast a vote :)**


End file.
